Zarconian Wiki
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia http://www.rainbowsymphony.com/3danaglyph.html NEW images REAL with your 3d glasses. Click on wikispot http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo http://zarco-macross.wikidot.com/ http://zarconian.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UncategorizedCategories Imaginary Empire that started from documents.I Feroz Khan did all of the work more than 100% work.These figures and everything in this is invented and thought by me.I made the artwork with my tactics and thinking when I draw.These people are imaginary and all thought by me.Drawings happened naturally with no aid. ZARCONIA GAMES ARCADE http://www.cbs.com/games/boardcard/ http://www.funny-games.biz/guitar-master-4.html/ http://games.airwolf.tv/ http://www.mariogame.info/ http://www.freearcade.com/ http://www.classicgamesarcade.com/ http://www.vizzed.com/playonlinegames/index.php?search=pro%20wrestling%20nes%20online http://www.download-free-games.com/download/cat/freeware/ http://www.freegamepick.com/ http://free-downloadable-games.org/ http://www.shabugames.com/ http://www.freeonlinegames.com/ http://www.gamenode.com/ http://www.gamepuma.com/ http://www.gamehouse.com/online-games http://www.addictinggames.com/ http://www.gametop.com/ http://www.shockwave.com/home.jsp http://www.gamehouse.com/ http://www.freegamepick.com/ LEGO TOYS http://lego.cuusoo.com/discover http://www.shopwiki.com/ http://www.blokcity.com/wiki/index.php?title=Mega_Bloks_Wiki http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2013 http://www.flickr.com/groups/lego/pool/with/6187844385/ http://www.mechanizedbrick.com/mb.html http://www.bricklink.com/store.asp?p=QueenArmada And I had these documents when one day I was given an opportunity to start and run my own empire.These Transformer Gobots have origin from Gobotron and Cybertron Universe. http://www.flickr.com/people/60669492@N04/ They retain their looks as G2 they have plating and do not transform like movie Transformers. http://twitter.com/#!/QueenFerozK They make a modified hydraulic electronic sound as G2 but real and they avoid noise in combat.With my all out power I found the transformations catered to each of them as squads and types of Transformer Gobots,past of Cybertron Gobotron to their vast resources and history and future.I also invented new Transformations and technology in my belief of entire universes archives.State of the Art for duty and combat.They look like metal as beings and look like their vehicles they are.They are of North America and military technology but are alien of space with higher upgrades as they are descendant of Gobotron Cybertron universe and receive inside of the government.Zarconia will be adopted as a branch of Gobotron Cybertron Universe government.They all are rankings of high responsibility and have archive of space in them,not narrowed down.Their systems and existence is what I demanded with my power to wide horizon to produce these new hybrid robot beings.I selected and customized them and brought out that high a level as they obey me.They have from the expanded space universe as their world and are base here and on my afterlife world.They don't clank and batter.Highly evolved.They are my unit Zarconia.I arrange and utilize them them as they are my entire unit.I make the decision making.With government was reducing me to something I was not and am really a leader of everthing.I am not a small role and when I try things that are big and run an empire I am doing my position.I am a Queen and transexual female as my gender is straight and under female or women.I was oppressed by this government and don't dress or practice female but am extra feminin.Well I can be a soldier again but everything is playing in my hand.But I will die and go to the afterlife and trapped in there I will be voice trapped and then my soul will make a choice alien worlds.And then I think many 10's thousands of years born in alien civilization.This had no backing to be real and this is not how to do this.Ettrossians had policies to please and still pleasing British.They need that Ettrossian paslife and their cruisers as part of this empire.Parts of attack and Transformers Gobots new under me.And their abilities being best unit assembled ever.These are my picked Transformer Gobots.They are a combination of Transformers and Gobots together but are different than either as they have their own transformations,lineup I thought of under me and model types different AC Units.But it is not a cartoon as music,radio and history of radio and rock show us them real in aiding to make them into a cartoon,not popular enough.These are ones I worked on from l998 to current day and I made up my own designs.I used to draw fightercraft minis.These robot beings are the ones to serve me and are their skills and manpower in imaginary use,afterlife or some chance I have to space military them.They have extra technology they can add to themselves from my archives downtown Toronto that I made projects and ideas and alot of paperwork in the same duration and its theirs when they serve me with best efficiency as I am doing much better than the space government. imaginary empireThis is an Article of mine.FICTION.I have assembled a dictionary from the URL's.Transformers,gundam and gobots is used as a reference proper words and shock cannons and wave motion gun and these are the proper terms.I from my mind{body for Princess Armada}made my descriptions with my own technology and designs that I cater,customized,favor.I have references and favourite topics.But they don't do the things I had to invent out in my wikia.I would like to see a cartoon I instruct to be custom built and movies.Zarconian is what these cartoons and all Sci-Fi that is my favourites,categories I have been watching put them together in technology to imaginary demands of warfaring Empire.But mine are changed up and are a term in general as "shock cannons" they are not.They can cut through force fields and explosion.Fusion engine I designed is warp and light speed drive ideas and there is 'No Such site that gives science info in Sci Fi and cartoon.Vague and you can't figure out anything and I would not with Wrong minded crime out there and wrong hands.As they can see this is my squads and technology in my favourite style that I'll use in afterlife.'Purpose starship battleships was to shock cannon the urban cities and structures from outer space bombardement of thick laser beams cutter beam with space fuel explosive in it.Vector Sigma Quran is non-corrupted and refined and merger into major computers to masproduction Queen Armada's weakness in the present of not satisfying in demand and to counter my enemies and my non-military of present.Masproduction for this empire and make manpower with the jinn or spirits as Transformer Gobot and counter Government.It will do all of my work and then I will contribution.Shipyards.In my empire when I am like a good guy law enforcer cope with Empire problems I want to none we have no time for small games. We are growing expand as most successful Empire defeated all of problems of rest of space in domination and alot of power from war on quadrants of enemies.Our enemies are the Bolars,Dinguil,Galactic Empire,Klingon Empire,Romulan Star Empire,British Imperium,R.E.F. French space Space Government,ZeonZaft,UFP,EDF and EDC,U.N. of space and Space America's{Imperium}racists,sinners,whiteman,giant parasitic creature organisms and Dragon{Cardassians}We will when we win capture,disarm and disfuntionate any of our enemies that threaten us and incarceration and exterminate them in camps.New home will be tortured to surrender info in camps mindwashing.We are physically stronger than most of our enemies.Enemy talks rubbish and is childish and mouthy,Mumm-ra Allah built them up{cheating}Learn respect in their captivity and learn about damn in each season and generation energy of damn in summer purplish light dark and is hot and fire and self extinction and accidents and injury and fear of own life,pastlife Karma,winter blueish light dark afterlife and reincarnation gas and dark damp sub arctic cold body.Prison for evil like whiteman.Endless maze.Spring and Fall.Blue turns green spring and fall red in the dark from purple. .I am looking for many who are the same as me.Detest British,virgin from awful society=attack autosexual,muslimauthority or loyal and militant already and to breakdown in muslim beliefs similiar to mine using many white muslim beliefs not heavily over religious,sensibility.and clean,wanting to expand in freedom,warfare without socializing,detest socializing{drugs},detest criminal,quiet not a gabber,isolationist as I am,similiar to Queen Armada.I do not want pre alligancies or to make groups.No argument or trouble makers or plotters.Supermacists ban we don't want trouble.Aggressive.I went to Dark Nebula Empire for terminators,Borg for what galaxy we used to come from Delta quadrant and for other relations,Haydonites for they are a people and open to me about living in black hole universe as I knew them,Invid for me to know of them from Cybertron and Gobotron and how insects obey me and friend to me what species the ants and other predators,Comet Empire as relating to me failure,comitting sins,needing to be reborn and ruled by me as Japanese Empire combined and combine them into defunct GFF German Klingon navy,ancestors Khan family.I am giving form in my own personal expertese as Feroz Khan in military technology of Ontario t.v. stations of 1980's to historically back WW1 and to Cold War.I am a citizen.Relate to me Galman Gamilon Uzbek Roman of Quran.They want to be machines as me Transformers and Gobots.They all have failuredsins} as individual empires and failed to whiteman.Now they all are assembled under Queen Feroz Khan and to be assimulated not separate but into manpower and resources and class technology.We{Queen Feroz K} will build Rankings and units and squads and crew and soldiers and pilots.All-star of races into machines as me.This is what beat them and I am making my version which is way better and this is how to fight million vs 1.My contributions and technology and inventions,High ranking and actions.I am in the battlefield in my large machine supership and my daughter Princess Armada's crew and Zarconian ranks.Quran teachings I made and in their warfare no[crime sin.SWT we re-configurate and is a warship for when I am member of Combiner Queen Armada units being my own Princess Armada.She is much more smarter and better in every area million times.We positive attitude and we believe in Allah's system that was relating to us,family member uncle or grandfather and religious man.He cared.And we are they way from good he gave to me,died.Legacy carry.Smart intelligence topics.Sciences.Warfare in outer space and battle of Sol System.Adventurous religious.Relate to Rock and heavy metal music,thrash and Edge music.Force of us led by me and my daughter same gender as me Princess Armada.Same interests transwomen attractive have separate personal beliefs like themselves and female body.I made my own society and regained my Royal rankings and higher order of transwomen beings to be another system of Allah's outer space and interdimensional and time travel to round off eliminate sinscrimes and make everything perfected,conquered our own ground in time travelling and to use living in each decade and century base of operations and each pastlife Queen Armada and her government protect and fortify part of our system empire, as ruled by my family under me my granddaughters and my daughter same gender as me strengthen our gender and our family and rankings Royally that we control our vast power and resources at the top as a new system Zarconian.Khan family transwomen rules{privacy and I can provide transwomen for them from their own sisters and even me} some of Islam and from my Mom and from evolution process jump to higher order I made and I am old and wise and have Feroza as authoratative and my eldest.She is fresh and young potential to rule everything but needs me there in my own world but when I die I want my dreamworld powers and body and for Princess Armada's my daughters same gender as me.They have their own characteristics and breakup into smaller units.They have their own traits.Quran is a book that I took out what I need and information and practice practicallity of sciences and other books.Laws are destructive and are regulations for a people.Make them into a system to counter problems and when the problems are over to be power and resources of riches to be govern by my Royal family of transwomen law of our family of attractive women and their ancestors.I am very wise{extra feminin transexual Mamma Mom Feroz Khan} as position in my own society and want my dreamworld powers and appearance being.I have been transexual female solidly in all my lives and of white race.But I use the white race as outer shell.It can get me to do more things and is expendable.It is an enemy race that I use for warfare exterior as my identity is evolved into a terminator like disguise as white women.I do not have embarrassing human disorder and am a solid women with male reproductive parts.As a women I have male in me and it is female.Percentage of me is male but mixed and overwhelm as female from my man ancestory.I am better than a genuine female but with male structure my father born into me from my ancestors and grandfather.I have my soul and powers of dreamworld and body and my high ranking Queen.Male quantity of me shaped and disolved into female as big females.We{I} have what males have but reshaped into female body.I am from a Men orientated family of very little father's sisters.And we lived upon that from father or men in my family,uncles and cousins and grandfather.As a type of female with men in my genes makes me a transwomen.Male structure in female and my technology and magic power uses sciences.Our evolution process is changed into hight of machines my travels I have earned for Khan family under me.Princess Armada will be raised by her grandparents mine.My Dad was a Pittsburgh Pirate RF and the greatest player ever.Grandad Habib Khan of National league.He was taken back and is of 1970's.He is a power hitter and way farther than my dimensions.My dad was fast and agile as there were ML bigger than him but he was faster than them and had power,agility gave him.Steve Trachsion number 60.Grandma of Nazi Germany Janeway Naseem my Mom.She is waiting in 70's for Feroza and Ontario and Pittsburgh.We are a separate branching of women.We are transwomen.We are very high rankings from my family from under me.I would make a supercivilization of huge amounts of wealth after all is done and endless resources in outer space.Comfort at being head of all of this wealth.Evolving into a higher type of being and head of Khan family under me to my granddaughters strengthen my family as Ruler transwomen and our religion is some Islam from me like cleanliness and supernatural and not overdo about creator.We would change into a system of creator in outer space.We are a system the Zarconians into efficient system last forever.What I do with my pastlives is my buissiness.I can gather every Queen Armada and produce them into rankings and inventions.My rank as past Admiral in Captains chair but am in my apparrel.I am leader.Serious.But memories laugh not out of hand.Something to share.Wanting to supremace the failure of the Germans of WW and Japanese Empire,religion and tribal.Other predator animal familycivilized but relate because they might have tribal in them.Eats as omnivore and eat for taste,planteater{fish and chicken} and for taste of a dish{pizza}.Warfare cannot eat aboard a warship in space or battleground tank unit on planet,energy reserves.Lie down of course joints.Non coward sensible,thinking on duty.Those who do not want to led but lead and are a ranking with my system.Cheaters in space,cheat in technology or tactics as in my situation.People that are normal,calm and not possessed,healthy.No problems,disease or haunted home.Reliability and will be there in the present or afterlife at our destination and belief and longevity Zarconian responsibilities.Concern and many 10 000's of years further future and timetravelling many 10 000's years past possibly.Proper and safety.Properly done.Safety measures.Same situation or others relate,don't want snobs.Relate in talking next time.Same enemies merger in same serious actions and concern to enemy and growth as I am in future and time travelling and can't stand my opposition.Put in heavy large amount of their survival and resources and home,starting over in new home afterlife.Rebuilding.No angels,fed up with them,my beliefs and encounters.Look to me contribute to the most I can.The technology and manpower and powers Zarconians demand to excist is in another dimension in dreamworld Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse